Querido diario
by Ab-09
Summary: Pequeñas historias donde sus hijos se encargaran de narrar su diario vivir. AU. Oc's. Posible uso de nyo's. Pareja diferente en cada capitulo.
1. Gritos mañaneros (SpaNyomano)

Querido diario:

Me considero una adolescente buena; no les pido lujos a mis padres, no soy caprichosa, no me meto en problemas (Bueno, no a _propósito_ ), tengo buenas notas y soy bastante simple de complacer, solo una pequeña, casi minúscula cosa, y soy feliz...

Pero mis padres no logran comprenderlo.

Hoy es domingo, no hay escuela y ni tareas, por lo que se puede vaguear todo el santo día si es lo que se quiere –y vaya que quiero-. La cama es cómoda, las cortinas están cerradas con tal que no pase esos primeros rayos de sol del día, no hay alarma y mi celular está en silencio para poder dormir sin ese molesto silbido que indica que llegó algún mensaje. Todo cuidadosamente planeado y arreglado con tal de dormir hasta las tantas de la tarde.

-¡Si vas a levantarte, no me despiertes a mí!

-¿No me quieres ayudar a hacer el desayuno?

-¡Tienes dos manos perfectamente buenas, ve y prepáralo tú!

Lástima que mis padres no piensen de la misma manera.

Los gritos de mi mamá son cosa diaria para mí, me asustaría si es que no los hubiera, pero… _¡es domingo!_ ¿Es qué en esta no se descansa nunca?

Me estiro para alcanzar el reloj de mi velador, 6 A.M.

 _Magnifico._

Nuestra casa es grande, podrían estar matando a un cerdo en la pieza de al lado y yo no me daría cuenta, pero entre el silencio que hay en la madrugada y los nada bajos gritos de mi madre puedo escuchar todo lo que dicen.

Papá y mamá son totalmente opuestos en todas las cosas y esta es una de ellas.

-Vamooooos, sabes que adoro tus panqueques.

Papá siempre se levanta apenas sale el sol, sea o no un día de trabajo. Solo para encargarse de regar y podar sus preciadas plantas de tomates.

-No funciono antes de las nueve, inténtalo más tarde.

Mamá… mamá nunca ha sido una persona mañanera…

Creo firmemente que si no le gustara tanto su trabajo, se levantaría todos los días pasadas las once y andaría todo el día en pijama -que es lo que hace cuando ella está de descanso y papá trabaja-.

Adivinen a quien salí yo.

-Por favooooooooor, mi amooooooooor~

-¡N-no me mires de esa manera, _cazzo!_

Oh, papá había usado los ojos de cachorro…

-¿Me acompañaras? Un ratito, chiquitito y pequeñito.

-Ugh, está bien. Solo deja esa cara de idiota, idiota.

…Y es muy efectivo.

-¡Yay! _Ti amo,_ _mio amore, con tutto il cuore_ ~

-Tu italiano apesta, Toño. Si vas a pronunciarlo así de mal, mejor no hables.

Mentía.

Como hija de una orgullosa italiana y un español, tengo ambos idiomas como maternos, y sé hablarlos perfectamente. La pronunciación de mi padre fue bastante buena para alguien que se le han dado tan mal los idiomas –cosa que él mismo ha confesado un montón de veces- y el aparente tono enojado también era fingido, mamá nunca le llama por ese apodo de no ser que sea una ocasión especial que le ha hecho muy feliz.

Apuesto que estaba sonrojada.

-¡Oh, qué cruel! ¡Y yo que me esforcé tanto!

Se oían sus pasos bajando las escaleras, seguramente para ir a la cocina.

-Pues sigue intentando.

Se escucharon un par de risas y sonreí mientras me levantaba de la cama, ya se me había pasado el sueño, lo mejor era levantarse y ayudarle a buscar esos tomates del huerto.

-Hey, Chiarita mía de mi corazón ¿te parece tortilla con tomates para almorzar?

-Mejor una pizza.

Salí de mi habitación en silencio y pijama, me sorprendí al ver a mi hermanita menor saliendo de la puerta frente a la mía –que correspondía a la de su habitación- casi al mismo tiempo que yo, solo que ella ya estaba vestida y peinada.

Reímos bajito y puse un dedo en mis labios para indicarle que se estuviera callada, asintió energéticamente y ambas avanzamos en silencio hacía nuestros padres, ella detrás de mí, cuidando de no tropezar o hacer botar alguna cosa –que decir, Isabel era torpe como ninguna-.

Ellos caminaban por el pasillo, o mejor dicho, papá caminaba mientras mamá se colgaba con sus brazos por la espalda y se dejaba arrastrar.

Definitivamente mamá no es una persona mañanera.

-Eh, ¿pizza de almuerzo?

-¿Por qué no?

Sentí como Isabel se tapaba la boca con las manos para no hacer ruido con sus risitas. Sonreí nuevamente, mamá podía llegar a ser muy infantil y caprichosa cuando estaba con papá.

Hubo un breve silencio, papá paró de caminar para mirar a mamá desconcertado, ella le miraba totalmente seria para dar lugar a nuevas risas de ambos.

-De acuerdo, pizza será~.

Tal vez odie el hecho de que mis padres me despierten a gritos antes que siquiera salga el sol, pero sinceramente, no cambiaría estas mañanas por nada, esto es lo que hace a mi familia especial y única. No sería lo mismo sin esas peleas tontas.

-¡Los tomates no se recogerán solos!

Grité acercándome a ellos lo más rápido posible, con Isabel agarrada a mi mano. Papá me miró emocionado y mamá se descolgó de él para vernos con una ceja levantada y una sonrisa burlona.

-¡Competencia: quien saqué más en media hora tiene la rebanada de pizza más grande!

Vi como los ojos de mi madre se llenaban de un brillo competidor, para ella, la pizza era un asunto muy serio. Papá asintió a mi idea emocionado. Isabel dio brinquitos, al ser pequeña, con una ración normal quedaba más que llena, pero siempre le gustó correr por el huerto.

-Desde ahora… ¡Ya!

Todos corrimos. Mamá y yo andábamos en pijama, pero no era de importancia en ese momento.

La rebanada más grande de pizza estaba en juego.

* * *

Ahm... ¿Hola? Es el primer fic que publico y no sé muy bien que decir x'D

Sobre las nyo, pues sí, en este capitulo se vio a nyo!Romano, pero eso no significa que todas las historias serán así, haré parejas yaoi también ¡y hasta yuri si me gana la inspiración!

La idea central es ver la dinámica de cada pareja y como desempeñan su papel como padres, aunque estoy segura que en algún momento me desviaré del tema y los niños tomaran el protagonismo x'DU

¿Qué les pareció?


	2. S-soy (Pruhun)

_-¿Estás seguro? No tendría problema alguno en acompañarte y lo sabes.-suspiré, venía preguntándome lo mismo todo el día y aunque entendiera su preocupación, ya me estaba hartando que jodiera tanto con el mismo tema._

 _-Sí, lo sé. Pero… si vamos ambos, estoy seguro que me voy a cohibir y terminaré por no decir nada.-me miró y suspiró también, ya cansado de insistir tanto._

 _-De acuerdo, me llamas cualquier cosa._

 _-Ya sé, ya sé.-dije hastiado. Por suerte habíamos llegado al punto del camino donde él giraba a la izquierda para ir a su casa y yo seguía derecho para llegar a la mía, como me lo preguntara otra vez me enfadaría de verdad._

 _-¿Mi beso de despedida?-preguntó con una sonrisa, estirando sus labios hacía mí._

 _-¿Mis cinco pesos que me pediste?-pregunté de vuelta, él hizo un puchero y sacó de su mochila el dinero._

 _-Eso es chantaje.-siguió con sus morritos aún cuando guardé dicho dinero._

 _-Eso es pedir lo que me pertenece.-reí, su cara era muy chistosa cuando ponía esas expresiones. Sentí como tiraban de mi cintura y de pronto me vi envuelto entre sus brazos._

 _-¿Y qué hay de lo que me pertenece a mí?-susurró en tono infantil, antes de inclinarse y darme un beso._

* * *

Mi madre estaba lavando la vajilla en la cocina, luego de eso, saldría a buscar un par de reportes que faltaban para terminar su trabajo y no podría verla más en el día, por lo que era ahora o nunca.

Tragué saliva y me adentré a la habitación.

-Eh… _anya_ , tengo q-que decirte algo.-rayos, todavía no comienzo y ya estoy tartamudeando.

-¿Qué es, cariño?-preguntó casualmente mientras se encargaba de enjuagar un plato. Ni siquiera se dignó a verme.

-Es algo MUY importante.-recalqué con la esperanza de que dejara los platos sucios y me mirara a los ojos cuando se lo dijera.

-Estoy escuchando.

Bueno, con eso mi esperanza se desapareció. Viéndolo en retrospectiva, creo que fue lo mejor. Hubiera sido aún más difícil para mí decirlo con sus ojos clavados en mí.

-Umm, sí… yo soy, eh…-comencé grandiosamente, mi coeficiente intelectual me impresiona a veces- S-soy… gay.

A pesar que tenía un discurso que en la imagen mental que me creé salía de lo más épico y que probablemente mereciera un Óscar, todo se fue a la basura porque mi cerebro se negó a cooperar conmigo.

Jodido cerebro.

Terminé con las orejas rojas y ni siquiera estaba seguro si mi madre lo había escuchado, pero simplemente dejó el plato seco y limpio a un lado para tomar otro.

-Oh, lo sé.

Con eso, me atraganté con mi propia saliva.

-¿¡L-lo sabes?!

¡Lo sabía! ¿Cómo rayos lo sabía?!

-Claro que sí.-respondió, sacando sus manos con el paño de cocina y volteando a verme -¿Y?

-¿Y-y qué?-la sonrisita que estaba poniendo no auguraba nada bueno.

-¿Quién es?-recuerdo que papá una vez me advirtió de esa mirada, dijo que si alguna vez veía ese brillo en los ojos de mi madre debía correr.

Muy rápido.

-¿Quién es quién?-sonreí nervioso haciéndome el desentendido.

La puerta era la única salida de la cocina, mamá la estaba tapando. ¡Iba a morir y ni siquiera había hecho un testamento! Bueno, tampoco es que tuviera tantas cosas…

Mamá levantó una ceja, suspiró y me señaló la mesa. Entendiendo lo que quiso decir, me senté en silencio una de las sillas y ella a mi lado.

-Nikolai, si me dices esto ahora debe ser porque alguien llamó tu atención y te sienta mal salir con él a escondidas ¿me equivoco?-a pesar del tono serio que ocupaba, no lograba ocultar esa sonrisa divertida de su cara.

Oh Dios, quiero salir de aquí.

-N-no, tienes razón.-al momento de mi respuesta, brillos estallaron en los ojos de mi madre y se repente se volvió animada.

-¿Y? ¿Cómo se llama? ¿Lo conozco?

-Ah… yo—

-¡Podrías traerlo a casa algún día, quiero conocerlo!-exclamó levantándose para enfatizar, haciendo movimientos raros con sus brazos-Ah, ¡por fin tendré un yerno!

-¿Y-yerno? Espera, _anya_ …-¡Recién estoy comenzando una relación, no nos vamos a casar mañana!

Pero mamá no me escuchó o no quiso hacerlo, siguió diciendo cosas vergonzosas y haciendo movimientos extraños. Llegó el momento en que simplemente dejé de escucharla, la había perdido. Era bastante normal en ella, siempre pasaba por esas… muestras efusivas cuando se emocionaba, solo que generalmente trataba de algún manga cuando salía un nuevo volumen y no sobre mi vida amorosa. No soy de conversar mucho con mis padres sobre mi plano sentimental, principalmente porque papá no es de dar los mejores consejos y mamá se pone... así.

Sin embargo, amo que tome con tanta naturalidad mi orientación sexual. Y si tengo que aguantarla hablar algunas pavadas para tener su completa aprobación, pues que así sea.

A la mitad de su monólogo, me levanté para servirme un vaso de bebida, sabía que esto iba a ser largo.

-¿Debería decirle a tu padre que te de 'la charla'? Ah, pero él no sabe qué hacer cuando son dos hombres. ¡Oh! ¡Podría pasarte algunos doujinshis!

Y los siguientes cinco minutos me la pasé ahogándome por la bebida que se las arregló para pasar a mi nariz…

Que fuera gaseosa solo lo hizo peor.

-¿Estás bien, hijo?-preguntó ella tendiéndome un pañuelo.

-¡Mamá!-le grité lagrimando entre toces, acepté su pañuelo. Ella rió.

Luego de otros cinco minutos tratando de sacar el jodido gas de mi nariz –creo que no volveré a tomar gaseosas en un tiempo- llegó un mensaje a mi celular.

" _¿Todo bien? :)"_

Mamá estaba ocupada revisando algunos papeles en la mesa, habíamos dejado el tema zanjado. Bueno, no totalmente, pero desde que casi muero por una soda en mi sistema respiratorio no se volvió a mencionar el tema.

"Casi muero a causa de una bebida, pero estoy bien. Mi madre se lo tomó bien…"

"…tal vez demasiado."

" _Me intriga lo de la bebida."_

" _Pero le caigo bien a tu mamá y eso es prácticamente el 80% de la aprobación que necesito : DDDDD"_

" _*Tira confeti*"_

"Te lo contaré mañana."

"Sobre lo otro, aún no sabe quién eres así que todavía no te puede aprobar, no te ilusiones."

" _*Recoge el confeti*"_

" _Cruel :c"_

Reí y me disponía a responderlo cuando me percaté de la mirada que me lanzaba mi madre. Me sonrojé.

-Tus ojitos se ven tan brillantes…-me miró de forma tierna, me sonrojé aún más y se acercó a darme un abrazo-Me alegro mucho por ti, cariño. Enserio.

-Gracias, _anya_.-le sonreí y ella la respondió.

-¿Le dijiste a tu padre?

Cierto, mi padre… Lo había olvidado.

-No, ahora voy.-me encaminé a la salida de la cocina, mamá asintió-Y… _anya_...

-¿Hm?

-¿Cómo te enteraste?

Estoy seguro de haber sido bastante cauteloso con el tema, ¿tal vez soy muy obvio? No habrá revisado mi celular ¿verdad? Por más que sea mi mamá, hay cosas que no quiero que sepa.

Me miró confundida por unos segundos antes de darse cuenta de que hablaba, rió.

-No te aguanté en mi vientre por nueve meses para luego no conocerte, hijo.-tarareó una tonada aleatoria alegremente-Las mamás siempre saben.

-Hm…-Me recuerda a algo que me dijo mi padre sobre las mujeres: "Hijo, las mujeres siempre se enteran de todo. Por más que trates de esconder algo, ellas lo averiguarán tarde o temprano. Así que si alguna vez una mujer te pregunta sobre algo, no es para saber que pasó –porque ellas ya lo saben, incluso mejor que tú- sino para comprobar que dices la verdad. Si te pilla mintiendo, aunque sea una pequeña mentirita piadosa, estás jodido."

Resumen: Las mujeres dan miedo y son mejores detectives que la policía de investigaciones.

Pero sobre todo dan miedo.

-Hablando de vientre… ¿Qué te gustaría que fuera el bebé?-¿Eh? ¿De qué habla? ¿B-bebé?

-Oh, por Dios.-susurré anonadado, mirándola como esperando una confirmación de lo que yo había entendido, mamá asintió. Le abracé y ella me lo devolvió con fuerza.- ¿Le has dicho a _Vater_?

-Nop. ¿Quieres dar las buenas nuevas?

-¡Claro!-me levanté de un salto y me dirigí casi corriendo a la sala, donde estaba mi padre viendo algún programa bobo en la televisión.

-¡Vater, vater!-llamé totalmente emocionado, él se giró dando un sorbo a su jugo- ¡Voy a tener un hermanito!

Y ahí, el segundo caso de casi muerte por atragantamiento con líquidos, esta vez mi padre sufrió dicha tragedia.

Le di algunas palmaditas en la espalda a mi padre. Mamá detrás de nosotros murmuraba riendo algo sobre lo idiotas que eran los hombres.

-¿Es inadecuado decirle ahora que estoy saliendo con otro chico?-murmuré viendo como mi padre luchaba por respirar.

-Invítalo para alguna cena, cariño.-sugirió mi madre tomando su bolso para partir a terminar su trabajo.-Ambos estaremos encantados de conocerlo.

Le sonreí movimiento mi mano como señal de despedida antes de que ella se fuera y giré en busca de mi celular para avisar de las nuevas a mi novio.

Mi padre no reaccionó sino hasta minutos después.

-¿¡Está embarazada?!


End file.
